Roomates
by NJ Furio Fan
Summary: Dr. Dave's new roommate shows him what its like to be a family


I don't own the characters (except Rosa and Anthony). This is a story about Dr. Dave, and his new roommates. Blood, Sugar, Sex and Magic never happened.  
  
Roommates  
  
  
Dave walks into the house around 11:00 pm exhausted. As he walks to his room with a glass of milk and a sleeve of Oreos in his hands he hears the TV on in her room. He knocks on the door.   
  
Dave, "Hey, your still awake?"  
  
Rosa, "Yeah, can't seem to sleep, come on in." Dave sits on her bed and offers her a cookie. She declines.  
  
Dave, "Whats the matter? You haven't been yourself for a few days."  
  
Rosa, "I don't know, you have been living here for 4 months, how many dates have you had since you moved in?"  
  
Dave, "We agreed we were going to talk about that kinda stuff."  
  
Rosa, "I know, I guess I'm just lonely. Would you watch Anthony next week? I am thinking of going to a single parents meeting."  
  
Dave, "Sure, you just tell me which night and I'll try to get off, if not you know Mrs. Murowsky would love to watch Anthony for you."  
  
Rosa, "Yeah, I'll ask her."  
  
Dave, "Are you sure you want to meet someone who also has kids, I mean wouldn't it be better to date a guy who likes kids but doesn't have any yet?"  
  
Rosa, "Oh and they are just knocking my door down, Dave lets face facts, I didn't date much before Anthony and I haven't dated at all since he came into my life two years ago. He has been the best thing that ever happened to me, first being his foster mom and then adopting him, but he can't be my whole life, I need something more."  
  
Dave, "And you deserve to have what you want, you just need to be patient and try to get out a little. I'm sure that if you got out with Randi or Abby a few times you would come home with a great guy."  
  
Rosa, "Not going to happen, I have never been the type of person who can just meet someone. I have been working at County for 6 months and haven't dated one person from work, and you know what a meat market that place is, you're the head butcher!!  
  
Dave, "Very funny, I haven't dated anyone from work in months. Rosa, your very pretty and smart, you just don't give yourself a chance. Try getting out a little and see what happens."  
  
Rosa, "I don't want to talk about this anymore, it only depresses me, I need to get some sleep. Thanks Dave for trying to help."  
  
Dave, "No problem, how about this, ask Mrs. Murowsky to watch Anthony Friday night. I am off early, around 7, and we go out for drinks and maybe some dinner. Let me watch you in a bar and maybe I can give you some pointer on becoming more approachable."  
  
Rosa, "Ok, worst comes to worst we go out and nothing happens."  
  
Dave, "Give me a shot, I bet you will meet someone before you know it." Dave walks out of Rosa's room and goes to sleep in his own bed thinking that he would have rather be next door in Rosa's bed.   
  
Having a woman roommate is difficult for him. He loves the fact that when he is home they have dinner together like a family and that Anthony looks up to him. On the weekends that he has days off and works nights, he and Anthony spend time together and that makes him smile. But he has been thinking about the living arrangement for the last few weeks and is starting to wonder if it isn't a problem. Neither of them has been dating since he moved in. Maybe its because they don't want to upset the good Karma in the apartment. When he saw the ad on the board at work looking for a roommate he thought he had found the perfect solution to both his cash flow problem and loneliness. Living alone just wasn't fun, no one to talk to at 11:00 at night, no one to share a pizza with, and no one to play Sega with.  
  
Rosa is a admit clerk at the hospital, she works 9-5 weekdays. Dave works funky hours, but he posts his schedule on the fridge, this way Rosa can prepare if he is going to be home or not. He also tries to let her know if he has something going on so that she doesn't make dinner and wait for him. They get along great. They split all the bills so they are both saving money. But both seem to have discovered they are lonely again.  
  
Friday comes and Dave walks into the apartment, Rosa is waiting for him, she looks great. She is wearing a short skirt and a blouse that you can see thru with a tank top under it. She is 5'3", with wavy black hair and BIG brown eyes. Dave thinks she has eyes like a deer. She isn't beautiful, but with makeup on like tonight she is pretty. He thinks to himself, "Man, if she was sitting at a bar, I would walk right up to her and try to talk to her." They go to a local diner for dinner and then head to a club down the street. No driving so they can enjoy themselves without worry. As they sit at the bar Dave says, "Ok, I am going to the other end of the bar, I want to just watch you for a while, I'll be back later."  
  
Rosa, "Why do you have to leave? I can't sit here alone, it will look like I want to get picked up."   
  
Dave, "You do."  
  
Rosa, "I do not!!"  
  
Dave goes over to the other end of the bar and Rosa is watching him as much as he is watching her. She hasn't talked to anyone. He on the other hand has 4 women sitting around him, fawning over him. About an hour goes by and Rosa motions Dave over to her.  
  
Dave, "What is the matter, why aren't you talking to anyone?"  
  
Rosa, "As you can see, this isn't working. I am going home."  
  
Dave, "You aren't going home yet, its only been an hour. Have another drink and relax."  
  
Rosa, "No the only thing this night has done for me is make me feel worse and broke, it has cost me $12 for drinks. I'm going home, have a good time with your harem over there."  
  
Dave, "No, if you are leaving I am too."  
  
Rosa, "You don't have to leave, you seem to be having a good time. Don't worry, I'll see you later." She walks home, relieves Mrs. Morowsky, takes a shower and gets ready for bed. Dave walks in about an hour later.   
  
Dave, "You didn't have to leave so fast."  
  
Rosa, "Dave, I told you it wouldn't work. I am not one of those carefree "Chicks" like you were hanging with tonight and it is obvious. Guys want to meet someone who is fun and carefree. That just isn't me. I have responsibilities, a son, a job, laundry, cleaning and all those things that just show on my face."   
  
Dave, "You are great, stop worrying so much. Your right, you aren't going to meet someone in a bar. You aren't that type of woman. Even if you did you wouldn't want them. Bar's aren't going to be your answer. I noticed that tonight."  
  
Rosa, "Oh thanks for that Revelation Dr. Mallucci!"  
  
Dave, "Lets just go to sleep. Hey can I sleep here tonight? Just sleep, I promise."  
  
Rosa, "How much did you drink tonight, are you crazy?"  
  
Dave, "Come on, I didn't bring home anyone because I knew you would get upset and I couldn't go to someone else's place knowing you were as upset as I figured you were. So I just want to sleep, that's it. I promise."  
  
Rosa, "Ok, but you have to wear scrubs or something, no sleeping naked."  
  
Dave, "You sleep naked to, so why would that upset you."  
  
Rosa, "Dave! Forget it, go to your room."  
  
Dave, "Ok, I'll change and be right back."   
  
That night he slept like a baby, he doesn't know why it was important, but he just wanted to sleep next to her. He actually fell asleep on top of the covers and she was under them, so there was no way anything could happen. He woke up the next morning and looked over to find that Anthony had joined them in the middle of the night. He was on one side, Rosa in the middle, and Anthony on the other. Anthony was already awake when Dave woke, so he motioned for Anthony to get out of bed. They made breakfast together and were watching cartoons when Rosa woke.  
  
Rosa, "Good morning. Did you sleep ok?"  
  
Dave, "The best nights sleep I've had in months. You?"  
  
Rosa "Me too, strange isn't it?"  
  
Dave, "What are your plans for today?"  
  
Rosa, "No plans, laundry, cleaning the apartment."  
  
Anthony, "You promised the park today mommy!"  
  
Rosa, "Oh yeah, I guess the park"  
  
Dave, "Can I come?"  
  
Anthony, "Yeah!!"  
  
Rosa, "You have your answer. Dave, I think we need to talk about last night."  
  
Dave, "Why? Nothing happened."  
  
Rosa, "I know but it isn't healthy. How are we going to find someone if we sleep in each other's beds."  
  
Dave, "Have you thought that maybe we have found someone?"  
  
Rosa, "What? You lost me somewhere."  
  
Dave, "We like being together, right? We like eating together, taking Anthony to the park together, and it seems we like sleeping together, right?"  
  
Rosa, "And your point is?"  
  
Dave, "The only thing we haven't tried is the physical stuff."  
  
Rosa, "Very Funny Dave!!"  
  
Dave, "Rosa, I'm not trying to be funny. I like being with you. I figured that out a while ago, but I didn't even think about the fact that it was effects us this way. That it was making us both want more."  
  
Rosa, "Are you suggesting that we date?"  
  
Dave, "Dating would be stupid, we live together, I think we should think about deepening our relationship. Allowing the feelings we are definitely having for each other to come out, grow."  
  
Rosa, "Dave, there isn't just us to consider here. Are you ready for a relationship that includes my son and the responsibilities that come with him?"  
  
Dave, "Rosa, I love Anthony and would love to be more important in both of your lives. I have never been as happy as I am with both of you. The answer to that question is yes."  
  
Rosa, "I have feelings for you too, but if this doesn't work I will be losing my best friend and we couldn't be roommates anymore that's for sure."  
  
Dave, "Why wouldn't it work?"  
  
Rosa, "Because as much as you say you want this, you might change your mind later."  
  
Dave, "Well Rosa, you know what? I think you have to consider taking a chance. If I am willing to take the chance, maybe you should be too. I have as much to loose as you do. I love living here."  
  
Rosa, "Oh Dave, I have never been good at taking chances, I have always been the "Safe Route" kinda girl. Maybe that's my problem? Ok, I will take a chance."   
  
Dave, "Now that's my girl." He takes her in his arms and kisses her.   
  
That was the day a family began. 


End file.
